


Forgive Me, John

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Dog Tags, M/M, Pain, Post-Reichenbach, because I was emotional, letters from beyond the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lost his dog tags from his army days. He didn't want them back like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, John

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE EMOTIONAL PAIN BUT I WAS WATCHING JOHNLOCK VIDEOS AND THE PAIN WAS TOO MUCH!!  
> Anyway, tell me what you think and enjoy(if the feels don't get you first)

"What happened to my dog tags? You haven't seen them, have you Sherlock?" John asked, rummaging through the desk draws. He looked up at the dark-haired genius/idiot he'd unwittingly fallen for.

"I haven't John." Sherlock Holmes promised, his pale blue eyes skimming the newspaper easily. He leaned forwards and a soft clinck of metal sounded.

"Are you sure, Sherlock?" John inquired, standing up properly and turning to him. 

"Positive, John." Sherlock said, a hint of colour creeping up on him. John smiled and dropped the subject, walking over to the consulting detective, giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

 _After the fall_...

The doorbell rang. John slowly lifted his head and looked up as a figure walked through the door.

"Molly?" John asked, his voice cracking slightly from underuse.

"I... I've been meaning to come round." Molly stammered. She had a small, cream envelope in her hands, which she was fiddling with nervously. Mrs Hudson took one look at her and a sad expression of sympathy washed over her.

"Do you want a cup of tea, dear?" She asked kindly.

"No thank you, Mrs Hudson." Molly declined, her gaze shifting to the envelope.

"Okay, dearie." Mrs Hudson patted her arm consolingly and went back downstairs, leaving Molly and John alone.

"Sherlock wanted me to give this to you, before he.... Here. He said to make sure it's delivered by hand." Molly explained, holding the envelope out for John to take.

"Why did he give it to you?" John inquired, looking at the gift from his late more-than-friend.

"I don't know. He just said to give it to you." Molly admitted, turning to leave. "John, I'm sorry. You lost a lot more than a flatmate when Sherlock...." Her eyes found the floor. "Goodbye." She said hesitantly.

John sat on the sofa, turning the envelope over and over in his hands. After a while, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. The kettle boiled and he opened the fridge to get the milk. A twinge a sadness ran through him and he noted the absence of refrigerated body parts.

Sherlock's presence was slipping by the day - even though John refused to through out any of his stuff or even move it. He poured the milk into his mug and stirred the tea. The envelope was on the kitchen counter. ' _Only for John Watson's eyes_ ' was written in spiky black ink and another pang of loss hit him.

He took a sip of his tea and picked up the envelope. He slid his finger under the flap and peered inside. John tipped the content into his palm and his breathing stopped. Two, newly polished metal tags strung a silver chain winked at him in the lights. His army dog tags. With all his info engraved on neatly. There was something else inside the envelope. John placed the dog tags on the counter and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

_Dear John, I hope you aren't angry that I kept your dog tags. I liked having them around my neck. They reminded me of you when you weren't around. I told Molly to give this to you because I want to apologise, John. I had to do what I did. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, John. Please forgive me. I wanted you to have your dog tags back because they've been a comfort to me and I hope they can do the same to you. I'm sorry I had to leave you John._

_Yours, SH_

A tear fell on the page as John closed his eyes and crinkled the paper in his fist.


End file.
